Inevitable or not?
by PitchPerfect AnnaKendrick47
Summary: 3 years ago, she was happy. 3 years ago, she got her best friend and her lover together. 3 years ago, they were together. 4 years ago, he said they were Inevitable. 3 years later, they're apart. When Jesse surprise visits Beca, will all those feelings come back, or will they stay invisible? (Summary sucks, will be better) Jeca and Fat Amy/Bumper Previously called Valentines MIxup.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of it all

**Hey Guys! This is a Bumper & Amy and Jesse & Beca story that I'm also going to write requested by Pitchslapper! (Hmmm... Do Bumper and Amy even have a ship name? Bumy? Amper? I guess not.) Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

Amy's POV

Its Valentines day and all I wanted to do was be with Bumper, but of course he only thinks as me as a friend. I was sitting in the dorm Beca and I shared eating a bucket of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream. Beca walked in with Jesse, both with a shit-eating grin on their faces. "So, why so cheery Jeca?" "I'm sorry, but did you just say Jeca?" Beca asked. "Yeah, you know like Brangelina?" Jesse chuckled. "See Bec, even we have a ship name!" He said way too cheerfully. "Shut up, nerd." "Aw, come on. I know you love it." "Okay maybe a little." she admitted. "I Love you Bec." "Love you too, Jess." They shared a deep kiss and I frowned. Why cant Bumper kiss me like that... Their kiss got deeper and deeper to the point that they tried taking each others shirt off. It was getting awkward so I cleared my throat. "Ahem." They broke away and they looked embarrassed. "Um I'll pick you up at 7 right, Becs?" "Yeah, see you tonight." She smiled and pecked his lips. "Bye Amy." Jesse said walking out of our dorm. 'Don't you just love love, Amy?" Beca asked sighing happily. "Woah, is badass Beca Mitchell actually admitting that she loves love?" I laughed. She giggled. "Its just the way that Jesse makes me feel inside. It makes me all giddy inside." "Oh." I frowned. "Hey, What's wrong?" she asked. "Its just that everybody has a special somebody for today, except me." "Oh, I get it. You want to be with Bumper." "How'd you know?" "I just do and I'm going to help you win him over." "Really? Thanks Beca." I got up hugged her. "No problem!" she smiled. I checked the time and it 5:15. "Damn, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later?" "Yeah, and while you're at class, I'll solve your Bumper problem." "Alright, bye Beca." "Bye, Amy." I grabbed my bag and walked to class.

Beca's POV

After Amy left, I texted Bumper. **(Bold= Texts.)**

To: Bumper

**Hey, come by my dorm in an hour. I gotta talk to you. -Beca**

To: Beca

**Um ok. -The greatest**

To: Bumper

**Nice signature -.- -Beca**

To: Beca

**Ikr! Cuz I am. -The greatest**

To: Bumper

**Note the sarcasm idiot. -Beca**

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone into my pocket. I grabbed a purple dress from my closet and started getting ready for Jesse and I's date.

*6:45*

I was straitening my hair when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Bumper. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hung open. "What? Too much?" I asked nervously. "N-no, its perfect." "Anyways, come in." I gestured. He walked in. "Anyways, do you know why I asked you to come?" "Yeah sorta." "Okay. So, you do understand that-" "That you want a piece of the Bumper man." He cut me off. "Exactly! I mean, what!?" "It all makes sense now! You changed your alt girl look, just so you can be with me." "No! Bumper your mixing things up." "No I'm not. You don't have to hide it Beca! I GET IT! You like me!" "Bumper," "Just shut up and kiss me." "no, I-" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I didn't want to kiss back, I kept trying to push him off, but nothing was working. Just pretend its Jesse, Just pretend its Jesse...

Amy's POV

I walked into Baker Hall, when I saw Jesse with a huge bouquet of roses. "Hey Jesse! You here to pick up Beca?" "Oh Hey Amy! Yeah, cant wait for our date. I'm Doing something extra special." "Like what." "See these roses, I hid a ring in there. I'm proposing to her tonight." "Oh wow, Beca`s a lucky girl. Hey, lets go up together." "Sure." We walked up to my dorm, 239. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I opened it and couldn't believe what I saw. Bumper and Beca, making out?! I looked over at Jesse and saw that he was thinking the same thing. "BECA!?" We both yelled. She pushed him off and looked at us innocently. "Guys, its not what it looks like! He kissed me." "Are you sure Beca, because it looks like you're kissing my crush!" "Amy, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! Jesse, you've got to believe me." I looked over at him and he was shaking his head. He threw the roses on the floor and stormed out. "How could you Beca." I said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! New chapter yay! My posting schedule will be that I will try to post after school and as much on weekends. Anyways, this chapter focuses more on Jeca then Bumper/Amy, don't worry! Next chapter will be the both of them I promise!**

Chapter 2

Beca's POV

Amy and Jesse left me. I turned around furious at Bumper. "Why so mad, babe?" He said walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I pushed him off. "Bumper get off!" I yelled pushing him off. "I thought we had something babe." "Don't call me babe! And I swear I don't like you! Its Amy who does! I was just trying to help her! I'm with Jesse!" "So you don't like me, but Amy does?" "Yes! Now, get out of my dorm!" I screamed and he ran out. I was panting from yelling, I looked down and picked up the roses that Jesse dropped. I took of the card and read it._ 'Beca, I love you with all my heart and I never want to let you go. We've almost been together for 2 years and I know its early, but I want you to be mine forever. Please find the box hidden in the bouquet. Love, Jesse.'_ I looked around the roses and I found a small purple box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful engagement ring ever. I started tearing up. I looked on the other side of the box and read the message._ 'So Bec, what do you say? will you be mine forever and become Mrs. Swanson? Marry me?' _I fell onto the floor and cried. I just screwed everything up! I grabbed my jacket and shoved the ring into my pocket. I put my shoes on and ran to Jesse's dorm. I banged on the door and started crying. I heard movement, but nobody answered the door. "Jesse! Open up! I can hear you!" Still no answer. "Jesse please..." I whispered...

Jesse's POV

"Jesse please..." I heard Beca outside. I knew she was crying. I slowly opened the door. I couldn't bare to see her cry, but she cheated on me. "What?" I said rather sternly. "I'm so sorry Jesse! I didn't mean for that to happen! I wanted to get Amy and Bumper together! I mostly didn't want to hurt you!" She sniffled. "I know you're only saying that because you've just found the ring." "No, I swear! Jesse I love-" "Beca save it! If you like bumper I'm fine with that! It just didn't any sense to me that you'd cheat." "Jesse, why aren't you believing me?!" "I want to Beca, but it seems like you enjoyed kissing him. I just-" she cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. She pulled away and looked ashamed. "I'm really sorry, I hope we can smoothen things out in the future." She grabbed my hand and gave me the ring, like in the breakfast club when Claire gave John. The Breakfast club, our movie. "Give it to a girl who really deserves it." She sadly smiles and walks away.

Amy's POV

I walked around campus, trying to sort things out. I was walking when I ran into someone. "Hey watch it! Bumper?" I asked. "Hey Amy, about earlier..."

**Mwhahaha im being so evil. Big cliffhanger! Hehe, hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy's POV

"Hey Amy, about earlier I didn't know that Beca was talking about you." "Well, yeah. I've had a crush on you ever since initiation night 2 years ago." "Really? I did too, I just thought we'd be better as friends." "I never wanted to be friends, I just wanted to be together." "Amy, now that I know how you feel, maybe we can go out sometimes. Maybe now for dinner?" "Sure, I'd like that." He grabbed my hand and we walked to a diner just off campus. We ate and laughed, sharing different stories about our childhood. At one point, I told Bumper that when I was little my mother dressed up like a kangaroo, while I was the Joey in her pouch, he laughed so hard his milkshake came out of his nose. Sure, it may sound gross, but to me it was just romantic. When we finished dinner he walked me back to my dorm. 'I had fun." I said smiling. "Yeah, me too." He smiled back. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Good night." Bumper started walking away. "Oi! See you tomorrow?" "You know it!" He laughed. I went into the dorm and saw a big pile of tissues on the floor. "What happened?!' I screamed. I heard sniffling on Beca's side of the room and yanked off the covers of her bed. I saw a puffy red eyed Beca Sitting there with her laptop and a picture of Jesse. I looked at her laptop and saw that she was watching the breakfast club. It was their movie, something must've been really bad. Beca never watches the Breakfast club without Jesse. "Beca?" I asked. "Hey Amy." She sniffled. "What happened?" I sat down beside her. "J-Jesse and I, we broke up." She began crying again, I've never seen Beca cry before. "Why?" "He thought that I was cheating on him." She sobbed harder. "Oh Beca, its okay." "No, its not. He also proposed earlier in the flowers he gave me." "I Know, he told me, but he loves you Bec. Don't worry." "And what if he doesn't? What if he finds another one to love and proposes to her instead?" "He wont Beca, don't worry. Now, get some rest, you had a rough day." I hugged her and got ready for bed. "Thanks Amy." She said before I drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Too much homework. anyways, I will update this story again after. Anyways remember to R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Becas pov

I fell asleep and started dreaming about Jesse.

I went to his house, 3 years after graduation. The door opened and Jesse stood there.

"Hey Beca." He smiled. His smile would always light up the room. "Hey Jesse." I smiled back. "Ready for the return of your moviecation?" He asked cheekily. "As always." We went inside and started the movie.

In the middle of the movie, he started nibbling on the side of my neck. "Mmmm Jesse..." I moaned. "I want you, Beca." He said seductively. "Jesse.." "come on Beca, let's have some fun." He smirked. He carried me upstairs and set me on the bed. He ripped off my shirt and started sucking my neck. "Jesse..." I moaned. He lowered his mouth and kissed in between my boobs. He undid the clasp on my bra and slid it off. Jesse stood up and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Beca, I've been waiting so long to do this with you again." Jesse said with darkness in his voice. I wasn't sure if he was meaning it as a good thing or a bad thing, but it didn't bother me. He pulled down my jeans along with my panties and took off his boxers.

"Ready?" He asked. "Always." He kissed me and we started making love to each other. We collapsed on the bed and I sighed happily. "I missed that." I said quietly. "Beca, I'm married." "What?!" "I'm married." This can't be happening. "No. No, no, no."

"NO!" I shouted waking up. I glanced at the time and it was 10:45. I sat up and looked around the room. Amy wasn't there. I grabbed my guitar from the corner and started strumming. Nobody knew I could play guitar, except Jesse and Amy.

"Loving him was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street." I started singing.

"Loving him was blue like i'd never know, missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red. Red, burning red! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cause loving him was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street." I stopped singing and cried. I totally screwed things up, and now I'm a mess. I've been broken more. This can't be happening, I don't want it to be reality, but I must move on. For my own sake. If he doesn't believe me then fine. I'll find someone else hopefully.

Bumpers POV

I just finished my breakfast date with Amy. I felt a big guilt inside of me, telling me that I should apologize to Jesse. I did after all try to steal his girlfriend on accident. I walked to his dorm and knocked. "Jesse, open up." The door slowely opened. "Beca I told you, I don't- oh hey bumper." He said. "Hey Jesse. I didn't mean to break you two up. I was stupid, it was wrong. I'm sorry." He was speechless. "Jesse?" "So, it was you who made the first move? Not Beca?" "Yes, it was a mistake I swear. Trebles honor."

"Shit!" He screamed and grabbed his treble sweater. "What?" "I screwed up, I gotta talk to Beca." He said shutting the door. "Okay good luck man!" I yelled after him as he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second update for this today, making up for yesterday. remember to R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Jesse's POV

I screwed up, I didn't know. I ran to baker hall and walked up the 4 flights of stairs to get to Beca. I finally reached her dorm and banged on the door. "Beca! Open up! It's me!" There wasn't any answer. I heard sniffles and crying, but no movement. I kept banging my head on her door. "Beca please open up." I begged. "Jesse?" A girl approached me and I saw that it was Abigail. "Hey Abigail."

Abigail or Abby is a huge slut. Even worst then Stacie. I know she has a crush on me and is trying to sleep with me. "What are you doing?" "Trying to apologize to Beca. I screwed up on our relationship. You understand right?" "Yeah totally." I smiled at her. Maybe I got this whole situation wrong. Maybe Abigail isn't that big of a slut.

The door slowly opened, and Abigail practically jumped on me. She kissed me fiercely and I was shocked. "Jesse?" I heard a tiny sound. I pushed Abigail off and she was smiling. I turned to the door and saw Beca. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was sniffling and I could see that tears were about to come out. "Beca its not what it looks like." "Really? Cause it seems like your here to rub in my face, that you have moved on." She hissed. A tear streamed down her face and I brushed it away. "Becs-" "Don't call me that." She said pushing away my hand from her face. "Beca, why aren't you believing me?" "Oh so this is fair!?" She screamed. "What's fair?"

"I get to believe you and forgive you when you don't even believe and trust me. You break me instead! What kind of selfish jerk are you!?" "Beca I do believe and trust you! I misunderstood the situation. Bumper told me!" "Wow, you can't even figure it out for yourself?! I thought you cared about me Jesse." "I do! I made a honest mistake Beca." "Mistake are you sure, because it seems like it was more then a mistake. It seems like you wanted to break my heart." "Beca I didn't!"

"Then why couldn't you except my apology the other day!? Huh? Can you answer that?" "Beca I was mad! You know how I get when I'm mad." "Still." She started shutting the door, but I stopped it. "I hate when you shut me out. I hate it when you eat most of the popcorn during our moviecations. I hate it when you fall asleep while watching a classic. I hate it when you whine to much. I hate it when you have way to much makeup on. I hate it when you choose your music over me. I hate it when you think you know everything, but you don't." I was heavily breathing from all that.

She was furious. She was probably going to kill me now, why did i say those things? "Oh sure your Mr. Perfect aren't you? I hate it when you force me to watch a fucking movie. Their stupid and you know I don't like them. I hate it when you think you know what's best for me. I hate it when you always yell at me for messing up just a little bit. I hate it when you force me to go to class. I hate it when you push me into a situation I don't wanna be in. And most of all, I hate it when you and I fight like this." She said softly. She was crying. "It's just not fair Jesse. I don't want this." She said. "So, is this goodbye then?"

**Woah, intense chapter and a HUGE cliffhanger. Your welcome! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beca's POV

"So, is this goodbye then?" Jesse asked. I didn't want it to be, the words kept replaying in my mind like a song that was catchy, but annoying.

"Beca?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. "I don't know, you just said you hate everything about me. So, I don't see the purpose on why we shouldn't say goodbye." I said my eyes swelling up with tears. "I don't hate everything, Beca." "Really, cause you hate everything that makes me up as a person." I said getting ready to shut the door. "No, no, no! You're smart, beautiful, sarcastic, funny, and more. Why should we say goodbye? I love you Beca." "I love you too Jesse, but I kinda wanna do break up." I finally said.

"What?" "Every time we do something, we end up fighting. Two years ago, I missed how we didn't fight. I missed how we would confirm everything with each other. What have we become, Jesse?" "I don't know." 'We've become my parents, we fight. And good thing we weren't even married yet, at least you don't ever have to file in a divorce right?" "Beca, I miss all that too and I want to be with you!" "I do too, but if we're just going to fight like this, then its for the best. Goodbye, Jesse." I started to shut the door. "Beca, wait!" It was too late, I had lost him.

Jesse's POV

I just lost her, for good. This is terrible, why? I cant believe I let this happen, its too late now thought. I walked back to my dorm and gathered all of her things, her toothbrush, her comb, her extra set of headphones. I came across the stuffed dog I gave her last year at the carnival. I knew how much she loved dogs, but she couldn't afford one. I threw it into a box and wrote 'Beca's stuff' on the side. I walked back to her dorm and knocked on the door. She opened it with the same size box. We exchanged boxes and I walked back. This sucked, I didn't want this to be my life, I need to change it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here with a new update! I have a very important authors note at the end so please read!**

Chapter 7 Beca's POV

*3 years later.*

I woke up and sighed. It's been three years since I've seen anybody from barden. Today wad also the 3 year anniversary of Jesse and I breaking up. Ever since we split, I was completely different. I changed, so people would be more attracted then scared of me. I wore more colorful clothes instead of darker ones, wore less makeup, and when I did it was very little. I started crying about all the memories that happened. "Honey, you alright?" I heard a voice. I turned my head and smiled. Ben, my newest boyfriend. We've been together for about a year now. "Yeah, I'm fine baby." "Really?" "Yes, Ben." I only called him Ben when I was dead serious. "Okay, you want me to make you breakfast?" I nodded. He kissed me and I kissed back. "Hope you feel better, sweetie." He hopped out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen. I got up and went to change. I put on a dark blue blazer, light washed skinny jeans and a white top with small designs. I put on a pair of flats replacing my fuzzy bunny slippers. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked downstairs and smelled something amazing. I saw Ben and jumped on him from behind. "Hi baby." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, honey." He said setting me down on the counter. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked. "I dunno, You know the usual we have on Wednesdays." "Do you have to work today?" "No. Do you?" "No. I have an idea on what we could do." He said nipping at my neck. "Mmm baby. No, stop." "Why? I thought you liked it." "Baby, I'm just not ready for that yet, you know?" "Please? Just this once?" "Promise you won't go too hard?" I asked. "Promise, I wouldn't want to hurt you." "Okay, fine." He smiled and kissed me fiercely. Sure, I might not be a virgin any more, or that Ben and I have never had sex. We've had sex, but we weren't making love. It was just meaningless sex. He slipped off my blazer and ran his hands on my thighs.

I suddenly smelled smoke. "Baby? Baby?" He wouldnt stop. "Ben! Stop!" I shouted. "Beca, I thought you wanted this!" "I do, but our breakfast is burning our house down!" I yelled pointing at the stove. The contents in the pan were burned and causing smoke. "Well there goes our Bacon! I'm such a fucking idiot!" He yelled throwing the pan into the sink. I slipped on my blazer and hugged him. "It's okay baby. We can just go out for breakfast." He didn't answer me. "Baby, I know you might've wanted me to feel special, but burning our house down isn't going to do any good." "I just wanted to make you feel better." He said quietly. "You always will make me happy. Everytime I see you, I fall all over again." "Really?" "Really. I love you." He kissed me gently and we hugged. It's okay, we're okay. We ate the eggs and toast he already made. "Coffee or tea?" Ben asked "coffee." We finished eating and sat down in the living room. "You wanna watch a movie?" Ben asked. The word 'movie' kept replaying in my head. All the moviecations flashed into my head.

"Beca?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked. "You going to answer me?" Ben asked. "Oh, right. Sure." He turned on our movie channel and 'Elsewhere' was on. "Hey babe, that character Sarah looks a lot like you." I didn't answer. "Beca? Is there something on your mind?" Ben asked. "What? No. I'm fine." "You sure baby, you've seemed down for a while." "No, I'm perfectly fine." "Beca, youre upset. Tell me." "Ben I am fine!" I shouted. He looked hurt, I didn't mean it like that. "Oh, Ben. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just its the 3 year anniversary of me graduating Barden and me and my previous boyfriend breaking up. And it hurts that ever since him and I broke up, I haven't really kept in touch with anybody." I explained."Oh, I'm sorry babe." "No, it's not your fault. It's mine, I just shut them out I guess." "Oh. Don't worry I'm always here." 'Yeah, I know. I love you." I said snuggling towards him. "I love you too." He said kissing me with passion. I kissed back and we pulled apart. I rested on him and continued to watch the movie. We watched Jasper and Sarah and how they set off to find her Sarahs best friend, Jillian. I really didn't like that Chris guy, he literally tried to almost rape Sarah. Just no, that's wrong. "I don't understand" I began as the credits were rolling. "What don't you understand?" Ben asked.

"I don't understand on why that guy got all those girls. I mean he has no motive, no plan. Just suffocate them and kill." "Well, yeah. It was a poorly executed plan but..." "What?" "Nothing." "Tell me. What were you gonna say?" "It's just, he only does it because he's a prostitute. Like come on. He probably rapes all of them and kills so he won't be put on jail for having sex with a minor." He smiles. "No, Ben that's not funny. Him being a rapist has nothing to do with Jillian. She looks a lot older then all of the other girls who were kidnapped. So, he wouldn't be charged." "He's stupid. He's a dummy." He said snickering. I giggled slightly. "You wanna, you know..." He kissed my neck. "Ben you know I want to, but I don't want to do it on the couch." "Okay then we'll go to our bedroom." I rolled my eyes and smiled. He got up and carried me bridal style up to our room. He laid me down and we started kissing fiercely. *Ding dong* we heard the door bell ring. "Just ignore it." He said continuing. "No, baby. That's not nice. I'm going to get it." I got up and kissed his cheek. "Kill me." He mumbled.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. "Beca!" Two people yelled. "Jesse?! Aubrey?! What are you guys doing here!?" I asked. "Well we came to invite you to the party Chloe's throwing to celebrate this Valentines day." Aubrey said. Valentine's day, no. It was the worst holiday for me. Valentines day was made for love, not break ups. Say no Beca. Say no! My brain kept telling me. "Sure, I'll check with Ben ans see if we can both make it." Shit! Nice going me, I was screwed.

**Ok so two things today. First thing is that I'm thinking of changing the title and the summary. So if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me your ideas. Second thing is that, did anybody get the reference that Ben and what he says. Do you know where its from? PM me your answers and if you guessed right then I will give you a sneak preview on the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and R&R-ed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Beca's POV

I invited them inside and we all sat in the living room. It was quite awkward between Jesse and I. "So, um you two together?" I asked politely. "Yeah, 3 years." Aubrey said. "Wow 3 years huh?" I smiled a little. "I just love her so much." Jesse said kissing Aubrey's cheek. I almost gagged at thw scene that was unfolding in front of me. "How about you and your boyfriend Beca? What was his name again. Brian?" Jesse asked quite rudely. What happened to polite and sweet Jesse? "Um, it's Ben. And he's just upstairs. Baby!" I shouted. Ben came down the stairs smiling. He kissed my cheek and sat down beside me. "Hey baby, there's someone who I wanted you to meet. This is Aubrey Posen, she was one of my best friends in collage."

"Hey, I'm Ben. Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too Ben, I'm Aubrey." She smiled. "And um this is Jesse, my ex boyfriend." I said the last part quietly. "Um hi nice to meet you." Ben said. "Nice to meet you too." Jesse said quietly. "Um so anyways, this party. When is it?" I asked avoiding the awkward silence. "What party?" Ben asked. "Well my other friend Chloe, she is throwing a Valentine's party. They're asking if we could come." "When is it?" He kept asking questions. "Valentine's day." Aubrey said handing him an invitation. "I can't make it baby." He said to me. "What? Why?" "I have work that day." "Oh alright, we won't be able to make it Aubrey." I said. "No you go, catch up with your friends. And plus if you don't go, you'll be at home alone for a long time. I'm working the graveyard shift that day." "Alright. It won't be the same without you though. And I don't understand why that sandwich place has to open 24/7." I said quietly.

As soon as it got quiet, Aubrey's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered it. Aubrey walked into the kitchen for some privacy. "So Jesse, what do you?" I asked. "Im living the dream. Scoring movies, but it's been really slow at the company though. What about you?" "Well I part time DJ at a radio station, not my ideal job. I am also taking part time working at the sandwich place with Ben. That's how we met." I said happily. "Beca I have something to tell you." Ben said standing up. I was confused, was he breaking up with me? "Beca, I love you so much. And I just wanna stay with you forever. Grow old with you. So just answer me this question," he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Oh my god, it was beautifull. "Rebecca Ann Mitchell, will you do the honors and marry me?"

Jesse's POV

My eyes widen at the scene in front of me. Sure I'm with Aubrey, but nobody knows that I still love Beca. Now, that she might be getting married, I have missed my chance. This isn't happening, please let this be a dream. Please say no Beca, please say no! "Hm let me think about that Ben. Yes!" She pounced up and kissed him. Aubrey soon walked back into the living room, slightly confused and upset. "Hey Bree, whats up?" I asked concerned. "I can't go to Chloe's party. They're sending me to England for a month. I leave the day the party is." "Oh, I'll miss you so much." I hugged her. "Oh and if you're confused here, Ben just proposed to Beca." "Really?! Beca I'm so happy for you!" Aubrey rushed over to Beca and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Bree. It means a lot." Beca hugged back. "Okay, we better go." I said taking Aubrey's hand and starting to walk out the door. "It was really nice for you too stop by. I'll see you on Valentine's day?" Beca said smiling. "Yeah, see you then. Bye." I walked out the door with Aubrey and got in the car.

I sighed. Aubrey climbed in and saw how down I was. "You still love her, don't you?" She said. "What?" "Don't try denying it Jesse. I know you still love her. I understand, don't worry. I have my own secret to tell you then." "What?" "I have been, secretly dating Unicycle behind your back." "Really?" "Yeah, I'm sorry Jesse, it's just I think we should break up." "Okay. I'm fine with it." I smiled. "Good, now can you drop me off at my place?" "Sure no problem." After I dropped off Aubrey, I knew this was my chance on winning Beca back, but first I need to know if she still loves me.

**Ok, not my finest chapter... But I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I'm still looking for a new title, any suggestion? PM me! Remember to R&R!**


End file.
